


Marked hand, marked face.

by pinkmouthedgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmouthedgirl/pseuds/pinkmouthedgirl
Summary: Mahanon and Cassandra. Takes place after the official in-game sex scene - Cassandra is worried that Mahanon is using her and Mahanon puts her right...with sexy fun time.





	Marked hand, marked face.

Mahanon rearranged the writing supplies on his desk for a third time, swapping the position of the ink bottle and quill, flicking his fingers through the crisp pile of unanswered letters that Josie would frown at him for. He rubbed the short, shaven side of his hair and sighed. He certainly wasn’t in the mood for responding to some Earl who demanded that the Inquisitor consider his pig-faced daughter as a suitable match.

_Shemlen and their politics,_ he thought.

Since yesterday, he had been struggling to think clearly about Inquisition matters, or anything at all. It was her fault, Cassandra. The impossibly beautiful human princess who was nothing like he could ever have imagined.

A sharp rap on his door made him jump and suddenly the dark eyes he had been imagining were regarding him suspiciously.

“Cassandra!”

“Inquisitor, I need to speak to you if you have a moment.”

“Of course, please, sit down.” He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

“I would rather stand if you don’t mind.”

“Sounds ominous.”

Cassandra eyed him briefly before looking very carefully at the tapestry behind his head.

“What happened between us yesterday…”

“Yes?” Mahanon sat forward with interest

“I want to know what it means to you. Am I just a conquest for you? The scratching of an itch.”

“Cassandra you _are_ ridiculous.” Mahanon huffed theatrically. “Come. Please.”

“Don’t mock me Inquisitor.”

He took her hand and led her to the couch where he sat and beckoned for him to join her. She sat, reluctantly, waiting for him to break her heart.

“I’m not sure what happened to you to make you so distrustful but I meant what I said last night. It wasn’t just in the moment or for what I could steal from you, I do love you and I hope one day you may feel the same way.”

“Inquisitor..I”

“I think you can call me Mahanon.” He touched her hand with his unmarked one

“I’m sorry, Mahanon. In the Seekers we have always used titles, it’s something you struggle to drop.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call me Cassandra, you could call me nug-face and I’d still love you!”

“Be serious.” She snapped, then paused. “Nug face?!”

“Ok maybe that would be a bit of a passion killer.”

“Maker would it not! Those weird little pig-rabbits freak me out.” She laughed

“Would you care to share a dusty bottle of my own private stock Lady Cassandra?”

“Don’t you have letters to write? Josephine particularly said.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Well maybe one glass.” She smiled, kicking off her boots and curling her feet up onto the couch.

“That’s my girl!” Mahanon grinned, heading to the cupboard where he hid his wine and glasses

“Does Dorian know you keep those in here?”

“Of course not and I’d thank you to keep it to yourself Lady Seeker.”

“I’ll be the epitome of discretion Lord Inquisitor.” She purred, taking the glass he handed her.

She sipped, eying him over the rim of the glass as he resumed his place on the couch beside her. Her fingers gripped the stem of the wine glass lightly, with a delicacy he wouldn’t imagine they’d be capable of and her eyes sparkled with the first taste.

“It’s good isn’t it?!” He grinned

“Delicious.” She sighed, leaning back into the plush cushions.

Mahanon smiled, easing back to sit next to her, placing a tentative arm around her shoulders. Cassandra snuggled into him.

“Did you really think I was using you to scratch an itch?” Mahanon murmured

“I don’t know...no, probably not.”

“Well why…”

“…did I say it? I told you I had only been with one other man in my life.”

“Yes. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But I don’t know how all of this works, how men and women play each other.”

“I don’t intend to play you Cassandra.”

“I’m sure you don’t intend to…”

“I understand.” Mahanon said gently. “I really do.”

“You…do?”

“You’re afraid that if you open up to me, that if this is about more than just _scratching an itch_ then you’ll get hurt.”

“Can you say that you won’t hurt me?” She whispers

Mahanon turned to her, taking in her soft open face and liquid brown eyes.

“I can promise that I’ll love you and that I’ll spend all of my time trying to make you happy.”

“That’s not exactly the same thing.” She scoffed

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He smiled, touching her hand

“But you’re the Inquisitor and something might happen…Corypheus.”

“It’s just as well that I have the warrior Princess of Nevarra to defend me then isn’t it?”

Cassandra snorted, punching him half-heartedly in the ribs. Mahanon grinned and put down his wine glass, leaning towards her and placing the tips of his slim brown fingers under her chin.

“Maybe just don’t overthink it for now?” He whispered, leaning in.

Cassandra parted her lips and closed her eyes, allowing his scent and taste to wash over her as they kissed. Her hands found their way to the back of Mahanon’s neck almost without her bidding them to.

“Stay with me tonight?” Mahanon whispered as they parted.

“People will talk.”

“Well they’re going to realise something’s going on sooner or later. Let them talk.”

He eyed her hopefully, stroking his hands along the firm outline of her upper leg, slowing down the higher he reached. Her hitched breath made him smile.

“I’ll stay.” She whispered

He gathered her onto his lap, even as she squawked in protest, wrapping his arms around her waist and claiming her lips again. 

He moaned in the back of his throat at the feeling of her warm wet tongue stroking tentatively against his. He remembered back to when they were together the previous afternoon, hoping to recall particular things that Cassandra enjoyed so that he could do them again. He ran his hands through her short hair and pulled gently, inwardly grinning at the groan that shuddered out of her.

“Mahanon.” She whispered. “Bed?”

“Excellent idea my Lady.”

She slid off his lap gracefully and pulled him up to stand beside her.

“Inquisitor, I believe that for our planned activity, you are wearing far too many clothes.”

Mahanon laughed, warmth spreading through his chest at the musical tones of her voice.

“Well I wouldn’t wish to disappoint, Lady Cassandra.” He said, mock bowing

“I don’t think you need worry about that.” She smirked, a blush spreading up from her neck

Mahanon swept his tunic over his head and started unlacing his breeches. Cassandra was quicker than he thought and was standing in her breast band and smalls watching him ease his breeches down over his lean, muscled thighs. He watched her watching him, pleased that she seemed to like what she saw.

He smiled, raking his eyes over her exposed skin, wetting his lips in anticipation.

As soon as he was free of the softened leather breeches she was on him, kissing and stroking as he moved them towards the bed. He eased them down so she was lying on her back and he was nestled on top of her between her legs.

“It’s a bit warmer than last time.” He whispered, trailing kisses along her jawline and down her cleavage. She hissed as he traced his tongue along the edge of her breast band.

“Take it off.” She commanded

“As you wish.” He smiled, doing as he was bid.

Mahanon loved the view below him, his lady exposed to him and aching for him, there was just one thing he wanted to change. He smiled and whipped her smallclothes off, throwing them across the room, neatly hooking an Orlesian vase.

“Very clever, Inquisitor!” She grumped

Cassandra repaid the favour, slipping Mahanon’s smalls down his backside, allowing him to kick them off.

“How much do you want this Lady Cassandra?” Mahanon mused.

He took himself in hand and teased his way in between Cassandra’s legs, running the head of his cock back and forth along her opening.

“So much.” She gasped, angling her body towards him

“You’re so wet for me Ma Vhenan.”

“Yes. Oh!”

He slid slowly inside her, feeling her body clench deliciously around him. It was the same and yet so different to last time, he was far more comfortable and much less likely to end up scraped and bitten by insects. But the nerves weren’t quite as prominent as last time, now he knew she wanted more than just a roll in the hay from him and this calmed him but terrified him in another way.

She even seemed different, more confident, she angled her hips towards him, placed his hands where she wanted them and urged him on when she wanted more friction.

He loved her like this.

“Mahanon?”

“Yes Ma Vhenan?”

“I…Oh! I love you!”

He leant down to catch her moans with a kiss, tongue sliding against hers as she rode out her release clenching around him in wave after delicious wave. He rocked against her, trying to prolong the sensation but the sight of her writhing and gasping beneath him, of his cock sliding into her beautiful open body was sending him ever closer to the edge.

“Cassandra!” He moaned finally toppling over the edge and coming hard, collapsing on top of her, limbs shaking.

After a few moment to get his breath back he stumbled to the washbasin, returning with a damp cloth to clean them both up. He pulled the covers around them both, Cassandra bonelessly melting in to him humming her pleasure.

“Will you stay?”

“Mmm.” Cassandra sighed, eyes already closed


End file.
